Stranger In My House
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Fudge Hopkins is a perfect little boy with a perfect little family to boot. But one day, a mysterious green boy and his dog show up at his house, and his entire life goes downhill from there...


(A/N: Writing all these is really taking up time, I love it, though! Well, I suppose that's all I have to say. Here's the story and I hope you enjoy it!

Plus, this kid, once again, is not really an OC. I'm just using him for the story.)

It was just a normal Saturday in the life of Fudge Hopkins. He got out of bed at 7:00 in the morning and greeted his tabby cat, Sprinkles. The ten-year old shuffled downstairs to greet his family and have some breakfast. Such a little goody two-shoes was Fudge.

And when he got into he got into his kitchen, he greeted his little goody two-shoes family.

"Good morning, Mother!"

"Good morning, Fudge."

"Good morning, Father!"

"Ah, good morning, Fudge."

"Good morning, dear, unnamed older sister!"

"Morning, Fudge."

"Good morning, strange green dog!"

"HI!"

"Good morning, strange green kid!"

"Heh? Oh, uh, good morning, Fudge-human."

Fudge did a double take. At his feet was a green dog with huge eyes and a zipper down its chest, and sitting at the table next to his sister was a green boy with black hair and gloves and...very odd clothing. He was eating a vanilla wafer.

"Uh...what's going on here?" he asked his family, concerned.

They all turned to face him."Whatever do you mean?"

"Wh-Who are these people?"

Fudge's perfect mother giggled a perfect giggle and placed her perfect hands on the green boy's shoulders. He seemed repulsed at first, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, Fudge! Don't tell me that you don't remember Zim! He's lived next door to us for years!"

"Yes, indeed I have," this "Zim" nodded.

"No, he hasn't..." Fudge told her."What happened to the Johnsons?"

"The who?"

"Oh, never mind him," Zim said dismissively."The boy hasn't had his breakfast yet, his mind is all clouded and silly."

Fudge's mom smiled, kissed Zim's forehead and got back to cooking. Zim promptly gagged and rubbed the lipstick off with his wrist.

Fudge had no idea what was happening, but being the goody-goody that he was, he decided to trust his family and go along with it. So, when his sister got up, he sat where she had just been sitting, beside Zim.

He tried to smile at him, but only received a glare. Fudge looked down as the green dog squirmed into Zim's lap.

"So..." Fudge attempted small talk."How old are you?"

"Um!" Zim was suddenly nervous. He glanced down at GIR, who grinned back."I'm eleven years old! Just as YOU are, Fudge!"

"I'm ten..." Fudge replied, but Zim's smile faded, so he changed the subject.

"What's your dog's name?"

Zim seemed more comfortable with this question."Why don't you ask him yourself, Fudgy?"

"My name is GIR!" piped the dog.

"And...you're a talking dog?"

"YES!"

"JEEZ, Fudge, stop bombarding them with questions!" snapped Fudge's sister.

Zim scoffed and waved it off."Fudge-mother, I'm afraid my dear parental units are out of town for the weekend, may I please stay here?"

"*gasp* MOM! PLEASE LET HIM STAY!" Fudge's sister begged.

"Oh, of course he can!" the mother agreed."Right, honey?"

"Right," Fudge's father nodded."Grab your things back at your place, and you're welcome to stay, Zim. As long as you like."

The green boy grinned villainously."Oh, I have everything I need..."

He looked down at GIR, who again returned a smile, then at Fudge, who stared back.

"And when I go to work during the day, you and Fudge can play together," the businessman dad continued.

"YES, the boy and I will have LOTS of fun," Zim mused."Right, GIR?"

GIR began laughing uncontrollably. Soon, Zim and the rest of Fudge's family joined him.

Fudge shuddered and got back to his breakfast.

XXXXXXXTHATNIGHTXXXXXXX

Fudge had a surprising normal day, despite how odd breakfast was. He watched TV, played with his cat, did some taxes, fifteen minutes of cardio, and back to TV. He had eaten his three square meals and was ready for bed. No, he didn't take a shower. Saturday was his dirty day.

The only bothering him was...where was that green kid?

He took a walk around, looking for him, when he could hear pained mewls coming from the basement.

"Sprinkles?!" He dashed over to the basment door and tried to open it, but it was locked."Somebody! Help! Sprinkles is in trouble!"

All of a sudden, the door swung opening, knocking Fudge over, and Sprinkles and GIR came flying out.

"COME BACK!" cried GIR as he chased the poor cat around."I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!"

Fudge got up and dusted himself off as his family came running from upstairs.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah..." Fudge assured them."I-I thought I heard Sprinkles i-in trouble..."

"What...?" His father lowered the golf club he was holding.

"Hello, everyone..." Zim slunk out of the basement, making sure to close the door behind him."Is there something wrong here?"

"What were you doing to our cat?!" Fudge jabbed a finger in his face.

The Hopkins family gasped.

"FUDGE!" his mother exclaimed."How DARE you accuse Zim of doing ANYTHING to harm Sprinkles!"

"Zim wouldn't do that!" his sister chided him."He LOVES animals!"

"Go straight to your room, mister!" his father ordered."Time for bed!"

Fudge eyed Zim in concerned disbelief as the strange boy simply looked away, smiling innocently. But so NOT innocent at the same time.

He solemnly did as his father said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fudge's sister tucked her brother in, and his parents kissed him. GIR did the same, strangely. Zim was disgusted by the display, but he was the last person in the room when everyone else had gone.

With a gloved hand, he pulled Fudge's blanket up to his neck and held it there.

"Good night, sweet Fudge Hopkins," he fiddled with the sheet at the boy's throat."I promise to play with you after church tomorrow..."

Zim marched out of the room like a soldier, leaving Fudge petrified.

(A/N: Really adding to my workload by doing this...

This was going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. I guess I'll keep working on this.

Sorry, I just have a thing for making Zim creepy. Alright, please review, fave and follow for more, and I shall see you next time...)


End file.
